


*To me, you smell way too human* [Uta X Reader ! LEMON ! Tokyo Ghoul fanfic]

by JacquPlasm



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea why i wrote this, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquPlasm/pseuds/JacquPlasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh... kay? You have some ghoul in you? That would explain why nobody at Anteiku finds you appealing. Let’s have a little test.”<br/>That was not the reaction you were expecting. Not from a ghoul and certainly not from Uta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

College was a difficult choice for you, for you couldn’t decide between art and theatre – you chose art even though that one niche you wanted to focus your creativity on, also involved a whole lot of theatre: masks. You wanted to create masks and out of all mask shops you ever visited (and you visited _a lot_ of them, as in, you would buy plane tickets to a foreign country where nobody could speak any of the languages you know, just to visit a particular mask shop you’ve read about online), your favorite wasn’t too far from home – Uta’s shop. You loved the place. Not a week went by without you visiting that shop to see what Uta-kun would come up with next and you’ve been doing that for the past 4 years of your life. Uta got used to your visits and, to say the least, he quite enjoys them. He always waits for you with hot coffee and scowls you if you don’t show up when he’d usually expect you to. Not to mention the fact that he sometimes asks for your opinion on his work and is more than happy to give you advice with your own creations in return. He once told you that he gets anxious when he sees you taking one of his masks in your hands and analyze every side of it with a concentrated frown on your forehead. You tried telling him that you just admire the craft of it and try to replay the process of its creation in your head, to learn from it, but his words meant more to you than you let show. You liked the fact that something about you made him nervous. You liked having an impact on him, even if it was a little one.

Being a loner, you actually came to realize that Uta was, practically, your best friend, since you didn’t have many. However, you never actually told him that, since, well, he was liked by many and you knew for certain that you weren’t his only faithful customer... that’s all you were, right? A customer. A faithful one, but just a customer. It didn’t matter though, you both liked hanging around each other. You guys talked about absolutely everything, not just art, and for that, Uta trusted you enough to confess his biggest secret to you...

And even though you had no problem with what he was... that day changed everything.

“Somebody got attacked by a ghoul the other day, did you hear?”

Uta was hammering small needles in the sides of a mask when he replied “Scary, isn’t it?”

You shrugged. “Not really. I actually find ghouls kind of cool. Humans took advantage of this planet long enough, because of the supremacy that came with being ‘the top of the food chain’. Now that ghouls came into the picture, we’re not top of the food chain anymore... we’re not as safe as we thought we were. It’s kind of thrilling, isn’t it?! It makes you want to live every single day of your life to its fullest, never knowing if it’s going to be your last...”

Uta placed his hammer to the side.

“(y/n)-chan, what if I told you I’m a ghoul?”

He was testing the waters, apparently, but there were no waters to test. You smiled victoriously.

“I’d reply with ‘I had a hunch’ and ‘it’s about damn time you told me!’.”

“Aren’t you scared of me?”

“Quite the contrary. I just might come here even more often.”

He chuckled, but not in amusement... was it relief? You couldn’t put your finger on the vibes he was giving you.

“I’m part ghoul too, you know...”

He shot you a bewildered glance.

“No way. For real?!”

“Yeah! My granddad told me that my great-great-great-great grandfather was a ghoul. Or half a ghoul... I don’t remember, but he’s certain I have a little ghoul blood in me.”

Boom. A secret for a secret. And that was your pride speaking, too... you were certain you had some ghoul genes mixed within you. It made you different from the others. It made you special – it made you cling onto the first step of the food chain by the pinkie. It was probably why you didn’t fear ghouls. The people at Anteiku, the café you loved so much... yeah, they were ghouls too. You knew that and yet, you had no fear of them what so ever. In your heart, you were one of them. You were so happy to finally tell this to Uta... you thought this exchange of sensitive information would finally bring you even closer together...

Boy, were you wrong.

“Oh... kay? You have some ghoul in you? That would explain why nobody at Anteiku finds you appealing. Let’s have a little test.”

That was _not_ the reaction you were expecting. Not from a ghoul and _certainly_ not from Uta. You had no idea what he was talking about. What does your appeal have to do with anything? Does he mean your appeal as a woman?! Well, you may not be a Victoria’s Secret model, but you’ve definitely seen worse. You would give yourself a 7,1 – 8,4 on the good days!

Uta went to the kitchen and came back with a jar of eyes. You gasped and put your hand over your mouth as soon as you saw it. He took the lid off on his way to you.

“Take one, _ghoulie_.”

You didn’t want to coward out of this. You’re part ghoul, damn it, pull yourself together! For all you knew, it might taste amazing. You reached out slowly, trying to extract a blue-irised appetizer, but felt your breakfast coming back in your throat the very second you felt the milky, slippery sensation of the organ.

“Just as I thought.”

Uta withdrew his arm and spun the lid back on the jar.

“I’ll give your grandfather the benefit of the doubt, but I don’t think there’s any ghoul in you. I don’t know why the others don’t feel it, but, to me, you smell _way_ too human.”

He said that in such a casual tone... like ‘nice weather we’re having’ or ‘what time is it?’. The top of the food chain was mocking the runner-up. If you had to choose between what he just said to you and him saying that you’re a bad artist, you would have chosen the ladder. Uta was on his way back to the kitchen, to put the jar back in the fridge, when he heard the door to his shop slam shut.

“(y/n)-chan?”

You left with angry tears in your eyes and stopped visiting for 3 months.


	2. Chapter 2

Anteiku needed the extra pair of hands and you needed the extra money – in conclusion, they hired you part-time. You loved it. At first, you were very afraid that your klutzy self will spill drinks all over the customers, but once you actually got to work, your hands were as steady as when you were drawing.

“(y/n)-chan, here!”

Kaneki was handing you 400 yen.

“No. No way! I told you, that’s yours, and there’s no way in hell I’m taking it.”

You smiled at Kaneki and gently pushed his fist back in his personal space.

“But, (y/n)-chan, you saved me today with that peppermint choco latte! Really, Touka never taught me how to make it since nobody ever orders it and you saved me, even though that wasn’t your table! It’s your tip! _You_ earned it, not me!”

“No, _you_ earned it! It was your table and you were the one providing the service. All I did, was fill in the gap.”

“The gap in my head, you mean. Now I can finally make everything in the menu, and it’s all thanks to you! Please, accept this token of my appreciation.”

“Kaneki-kun, we both know you need the extra money, to pay for the cups you broke last week...”

Kaneki lowered his head in embarrassment.

“You also need the extra money, being a student and all...”

He did have a point. and his intentions were so genuine, refusing the money he was offering felt more like insulting him rather than doing him a favor.

“Tell you what... we split it 50/50.”

“No. You take it all!”

Out of nowhere, Touka stormed towards you two and grabbed the money out of Kaneki’s hand.

“Two ice coffees coming up! That’ll be 400 yen.”

You and Kaneki stared dumbfounded at her and then at each other.

“You gonna sit your asses down, or what?”

Kaneki blushed deeply, which made you laugh at how strongly their personalities contrasted each other. From the very second you started working there, you knew that the two of them will end up being together one day, but you never dared express that conviction out loud. They’d both say that you don’t know what you’re talking about anyway, even though, in their hearts, they’d probably be happy that you could picture them together.

Kaneki and yourself sat down at one of the tables next to the windows as Touka was preparing two big ice coffees for the two of you. 400 yen would never, in a million years, cover for all the stuff she was pampering your drinks with, but you were staff and Yoshimura-san didn’t mind anyway. Besides, you never actually got the chance to talk to Kaneki between four eyes (well... three, since he never took that eye patch off) and it was the best opportunity to see how your colleague was ticking. There actually had a lot of questions regarding the half human/half ghoul thing he was rocking.

After what happened between Uta and yourself a quarter year ago, you were always searching for good opportunities to ask the other staff members at Anteiku... how you smelled to them. It was ridiculous, but you just _had_ to know if your granddad lied to you. You tried playing the ‘scared-for-my-life’ human card, which is why almost everybody said that there is nothing you should worry about: firstly, none of them killed in order to feed and secondly (and most importantly), you didn’t smell appealing to them what so ever. However, funny enough, Yoshimura-san saw right through you and asked if you were disappointed by his answer. It was confusing to a ghoul to see that you were _hoping_ they’ll be tempted to make a meal out of you. But that wasn’t it at all... each time a ghoul told you they wouldn’t be tempted to eat you even if they were _really_ hungry, made you remember what Uta said...

‘You smell _way_ too human to me!’

That translated to ‘don’t flatter yourself, your race is below mine’, in your head... truth be told, you weren’t actually angry at Uta, but at yourself for being human. He’d never go for a human, would he... not unless he’d be starving and he wouldn’t have any other choice. Life’s unfair like that... we fall in love, but the person we fall in love with, prefers blondes if we’re brunette, skinny if we’re chubby or... ghouls if we’re human.

“I’m closing the shop for today, okay?” Touka’s voice said from the room in the back. All lights but the one above yours and Kaneki-kun’s table went out. It was a late summer night and the sky was a beautiful shade of dark blue – not black yet. The store was illuminated by that one light bulb above your heads as Touka was finishing your guys’ drinks in the back.

“Your sense of fairness is beyond anything I’ve ever encountered...”

“Huh?”

Kaneki’s uncovered eye was expressing confusion. Just like the rest of his face.

“I had no idea those customers left you that tip, since I wasn’t around when they paid. Anybody else would have simply put it in their pockets and went on their merry way... not you, though. You wanted to give it to me.”

“Of course!” Kaneki breathed. “I didn’t screw up the order thanks to you. It was the least I could do.”

You laughed.

“My point exactly. Fair beyond comprehension. It’s a beautiful quality, Kaneki-kun, but be careful with it... people are mean. They’ll play you for a fool if you’re not careful.”

“Yeah...”

The black-haired boy smiled bitterly.

“You’re right, (y/n)-san... but I’d rather be like this than be like _them_ and hate myself afterwards.”

He shot you right in your motherly instinct with that. You couldn’t help but smile and thank the gods that there still are people like Kaneki in this world.

“You said that so beautifully, it sounded like a novel quote.”

Kaneki blushed and laughed awkwardly. You laughed with him, to assure him that it’s safe to let his guard down around you.

“Kaneki-kun, why do you always wear that eye patch?”

“Because my eye gets red every time I get hungry and I can’t control it yet...”

“Yeah, but I already know what you are and the café is empty. Loosen up, it’s fine if you take it off.”

Kaneki’s lips straightened.

“I don’t want to freak you out.”

“You won’t. I’m not scared of you, Kaneki-kun, no matter what color your iris is right now.”

“You sure?... I... I can’t tell when it’s red and when it isn’t.”

“It’s fine either way. I’ve survived Touka’s hunger two weeks ago, when I had to cover for her shift. I took her out back and yelled that she has to skip work and go feed... yeah, it was _that_ bad. Don’t worry. I know you guys wouldn’t hurt me.”

Kaneki stared the table down for five long seconds when his left hand finally reached for his eye patch and gently took it off his head. His eye was the others’ exact twin, no hungry fire in it what so ever.

You smiled at him wholeheartedly and, good enough, Kaneki smiled back.

You just made a new friend.

His gaze was first felt by your skin. You shuddered of unexplainable reasons and yanked your head to the left, where the window was shielding the café from the rest of Tokyo.

You saw two spots of red. Two angry, red eyes staring you down and the ghoul they belonged to, was none other than–

“Uta-san!”

You gasped. Kaneki waved at him excitedly.

Uta wasn’t fazed by Kaneki’s friendly hand movements. His expressionless face was preoccupied with you and you alone. You never saw real hunger in Uta’s eyes before, even though you knew the ghoul for 3 years now. It was scary and intimidating and it made you suddenly feel very, very guilty for being with Kaneki-kun under the only light source in the place. You suddenly felt the urge to explain to him that nothing’s going on, but Uta turned and quickly sped away from the window, as soon as your brain could order your hands to do the talking for you.

“Was he... upset?”

Kaneki’s gaze followed Uta down the dark, yet well-lit street.

“Why didn’t he come inside? He knows Anteiku is always open for him... (y/n)-san? Are you okay?”

Kaneki’s honesty couldn’t hide the concern on his face.

“You don’t mind if I join you, do you?”

Touka placed three extra-large ice coffees on your table when she saw both yours and Kaneki’s expressions.

“Did I miss something?”

“Uta was here and he seemed upset.”

Kaneki was doing the talking. You were too distracted to look anywhere, but the window. Even so, you felt Touka’s comprehensive stare bouring into you.

“Upset, how?”

“I don’t know... he was just there and was staring (y/n)-san down like...”

You snapped your head towards Kaneki.

“Like what?”

“Yeah. Like what?”

Touka was more on your side than she let show. Kaneki’s ears were burning.

“I don’t want to say it. (y/n)-chan and Uta are friends, I don’t want to make everything more ‘cat and mouse’ than it already is.”

“What do you mean by that?!”

You were the one being started down this time. You tried looking into Touka’s eyes, but she avoided your gaze as soon as it met yours.

“Kaneki, I forgot the sweeteners for our drinks. Go bring some honey from out back.”

Kaneki was smarter than he looked. He caught on quickly and sped off, leaving the two of you alone to ‘girl talk’. People were usually afraid or annoyed by Touka, but you liked her and she liked you back, even though you never actually got the chance to know each other better.

 ”What’s up with you and Uta? You were supposed to be friends.”

“Yeah... we were.”

Touka didn’t say anything. She didn’t have to, either, for she understood the whole situation just by looking at your exhausted frame. She sat on Kaneki’s seat and looked at you over intertwined hands.

“You like him, don’t you?”

You sighed and closed your eyes, knowing that Touka will understand everything there is to understand from the mere sound-effects you were providing.

“More than I’d like to admit.”

Kaneki came back with the honey, put it on your table and wanted to leave you two to your chit-chat, when...

 “Kaneki-kun, where are you going?!”

He violently turned his head towards you. Touka also expressed surprise, since she hoped that you’d pour your soul out in confidentiality.

“Pull a chair and come sit with us! We’ve been colleagues for two weeks now and haven’t ever spoken to each other!”

You sounded like a drunk person who was trying to prevent going home to an overly sober partner. It worked, somehow, because you managed to talk to Kaneki-kun and Touka-chan about school, work, friends and social-life. You guys laughed and talked until 4 in the morning. You didn’t live far from the café and, even though Touka and Kaneki insisted you take the spare bedroom upstairs, you assured them that you’ll have a nice, safe walk back home.

Which you did. And as soon as you arrived home, you collapsed on your bed and cried yourself to sleep.

Uta... you saw Uta today. And he wasn’t happy with you, no doubt about it.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up at 11:54 the following day – 3 hours and 54 minutes too late for your shift.

“Shhhitt!”

You got ready for work in record time and entered Anteiku exactly 27 minutes later.

“Wipe the panic off your face! I covered for you – told everybody you had an exam at 9 and that we agreed I take your tables too.”

You sometimes really felt the urge to kiss the shit out of Touka for being so awesome, but you held yourself back with a ‘thank you’ and a promise you owe her big time. However, before you could put your apron on and resume the work Touka did for you...

“Uta was here earlier. He ordered a cinnamon coffee, in case you care, cause, yes, he sat at one of _your_ tables.”

You froze.

“I actually found it weird that he came by... he stopped visiting months ago.”

You looked Touka dead in the eye and saw an honest hard-ass that was trying her very best to be your friend.

“Mind telling me what’s up between you two?”

“Nothing.”

Your response had an apocalyptic tone to it.

“There is nothing going on between Uta and me. Not anymore.”

Touka’s lips tuned into a straight, disappointed line.

“I see...”

“Ah, (y/n)-chan, you’re finally here! How’d the exam go?!”

Kaneki was out of breath and you didn’t answer his question since he obviously didn’t come to you to ask about exams. “Table 4 needs two ice teas and one strawberry smoothie.”

“On it. Thanks for covering for me, you two.”

“Sure thing.” Touka’s tone was anything but reassuring. “Just... let us know if something’s up.”

She turned with an elegant whip of her shoulder-long hair and walked away from you, Kaneki following her close-by. You sighed and decided to shut down your personal feelings in favor of doing your job.

When your shift ended, even though it was Touka’s turn to clean the place up, you insisted you clean it for her, since she was cool enough to _not_ get you fired that morning. Kaneki chose to keep you company as you mopped the floor, since he always kept Touka company when she was on duty (Touka asked him to do so, anyway).

“(y/n)-chan, don’t you think it would be a good idea for us to come to work in costumes on Halloween?!”

“Huh?!” You were mopping the floor as Kaneki sat with his ankles crossed on the bar, ranting about Halloween like little brothers rant about Christmas.

“Think about it. Every place in town does pumpkin decorations and the like, but if we’d go a step further... if we’d come to work dressed as monsters, we’d be Tokyo’s highlight!”

“That’s not a bad idea, actually, but I don’t think everybody would be on board with it...”

“That’s why more of us should voice it out! Touka loves the idea, by the way.”

“Does she really? I somehow doubt it...”

“Fine, she said she doesn’t care either way, which is _not_ a ‘no’ in my agenda!”

You laughed.

“What costume do you think she’ll choose, if the idea goes through?”

“Vampire!” Kaneki voiced out with more enthusiasm than expected.

“Hell yeah. I think she’d rock the black liner and red lipstick better than anyone.”

Kaneki blushed as he slightly dug his chin into his chest. He was picturing Touka with vampire make-up on, no doubt about it – his boyish reaction exclaimed it all too well.

“In all honesty, I can’t see Touka as anything else _but_ a vampire...”, you said as you continued mopping.

“I know, right? She simply has that... _poise._ ”

“If she’ll dress like a vampire, you better do the same!”

Kaneki shot you a ‘what-makes-you-say-that’ glance.

“Come on, man, we both know what’s going on.”

You stopped sweeping the mop around, to look at your friend with a cheeky smile on your face. He pretended to not have any idea what you were talking about. Feeling the need to dig further into his teenager crush, you brought your arm across your face, imitating the classic vampire who hides the lower half of his face behind a black cape. Doing your best impression of a Romanian accent, you addressed to Kaneki-kun in the most antagonistic voice you could muster.

“Mai dearest boi, do nat let me daun. Fetch ior bride on da even of hallows. Touka mast be conquered!”

Kaneki laughed nervously. He knew he should get all defensive, saying that him and Touka were nothing but friends, but he enjoyed your acting too much to interrupt.

“Eye gots black eyelainer, tu inhance douse mismatches eyes of iors. No vampyre damsel kan risist iu, if iu play ior part uell!”

Kaneki’s laugh filled the room and he was so impressed by your interpretation, that he applauded you. Not letting your imaginary cape fall, you took a bow before your audience, as he kept laughing.

“Uta-san, come in, it’s open!”

You snapped your head towards the glass entrance door.

Uta was there, looking at you and Kaneki with sad eyes. To your greatest shock, they weren’t red this time. He smiled at Kaneki and slowly shook his head, letting him know that entering the place was not part of his intentions. Uta saluted the two of you (mostly Kaneki, since you only caught his eye for a second), turned on his heels and walked away.

“What’s up with him, he did the same thing two nights ago...”

“I think it’s because of me. As long as I work here, the chances of Uta visiting Anteiku again, are close to none.”

“Why?”

Kaneki’s head was resting on his left shoulder. His eyes were as clear as those of a child when asking its parents were babies come from. His expecting expression was so genuine, that you couldn’t help but be honest with him.

“Because we belong to two different worlds... and Uta felt the need to choose between his world and me. The choice he made is obvious.”

You smiled at Kaneki. He frowned and got off the bar avoiding your gaze.

“Damn right it’s obvious. It’s obvious to anybody but you. Good night, (y/n)- chan.”

And with that being said, Kaneki left you dumbfounded to finish cleaning up by yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

You walked home with Kaneki’s words echoing in your head. You didn’t even notice as you walked by your house, your steps guiding you to one of your most favorite places in the world instead. By the time you finally realized where you here going, you told yourself that, since you were in the neighborhood anyway, it would be a good idea to get things with Uta settled once and for all. It bothered you that he stopped going to Anteiku. The people there are more his friends than yours, and it was unfair to him to stop seeing them because he didn’t want to face you. Even if your friendship ended up going down the drain, you thought it would probably be very considerate of you if you’d at least tell him your working schedule, so that, if he wants to visit Anteiku when you’re not there, he’s free to do so.

Yeah. That’s why you were still wandering around Tokyo so late at night. Because you wanted to be the better samaritan, not because you loved the guy. Uta’s shop didn’t close ‘till midnight anyway and he always hung around for a half an hour longer.

If you would have heard the voices coming from inside in due time, you wouldn’t have entered.

“Uta-san?”

Five pairs of red eyes shot in your direction as soon as you closed the door behind you – Uta’s wasn’t among them.

“My, my, what do we have here?”

A blue haired boy, with a long earring in his left ear, approached you swiftly, the two ends of the scarf around his neck swaying right behind him.

“You must be the _human_ we heard so much about.”

He snuck behind you, pressed his nose to your neck and inhaled deeply.

“Hey, knock it off!”

The way he was intruding in your personal space, made you back away from him and into the middle of the crowd that was snickering at how confused you were.

“I’m here to see Uta! Where is he?”

The snickering turned into laughter.

“I don’t think she likes us, Ayato.”

“That’s okay, I don’t think I like her either. She smells weird.”

The tallest one of them grabbed you by both arms and held you in place as the other three took turns at smelling you. It made you feel... very uncomfortable. Violated, even.

“Stop it!! _Stop it!_ ”

The last one, the only girl among them, even had the nerve to drop to her knees and smell you _there._

“You’re right. The human smell in this one is pretty faint.”

You tried to push and kick screaming angrily, but, in reality, you were absolutely horrified. Your vision turned blurry from the tears forming in your eyes. You tried breaking free from the ghoul that was holding you in place as the one called Ayato approached you once again.

“No culinary delicacy here... too bad. I was quite curious to see why Uta keeps you around.”

“Is it possible that her flesh isn’t completely ripe yet?”

“Don’t be stupid, Naki! Don’t you know human babies taste best?! Their flesh gets _worse_ with age, not better. No, there’s something else wrong with this one...”

You began to sob. Ayato’s eyes turned red.

“And there’s only _one_ way to find out what...”

Ayato grabbed your shoulder and you closed your eyes as soon as you saw him opening his mouth wide, ready to launch at your neck.

“Leave her alone, you guys.”

The calmness of that voice was making your hyperventilating self look like a fool. Uta walked into the room in no hurry at all and didn’t even look in your direction.

“She works at Anteiku. You don’t want to start the war before the time comes, do you?”

“What’s the matter, Uta? Are you on Anteiku’s side now?! I thought you were neutral.”

“I am. Which is exactly why I recommend you to let her go. It’s best for business.”

“He has a point, you know...” said the girl ghoul.

Ayato made a step back and the ghoul holding you, let go of your hands. You were shaking like a leaf and were looking at Uta with flooded eyes. He wasn’t impressed. He looked at you so coldly, it made the enthusiasm the other ghouls expressed into wanting to eat you earlier, feel warm in comparison.

“Do you want something?”

Even his voice sounded cold. You managed to shake your head slightly.

“Then, go. I’m busy.”

With that being said, Uta gestured the five ghouls to follow him as he led the way towards his workshop in the back. Ayato was the last one to disappear behind the door.

“See you later... (y/n)-chan.”


	5. Chapter 5

You were still shaking for the entire walk back home. The very first thing you did as you reached your apartment, was to hit the shower, turn it on burning hot and scrub your skin from head to toe into a deep shade of red. You didn’t even turn on the light beforehand. You put on a pair of underwear and an oversized shirt, sobbing throughout the entire process. All you wanted, was to simply coil in a small, pathetic ball and cry Uta out of your system. If you’d fall asleep as you were at it, all the better – but you knew sleep was too high of an ambition for tonight...

You were laying on your bed, with your back to the window, squeezing your knees to your chest. You were crying in the complete darkness of your apartment with your gaze focused to Tokyo’s night lights that were drawing the frame of your window on the wall before you.

You were on the verge of being eaten today... and Uta wasn’t even fazed! ‘She works at Anteiku’, he said... ‘it’s bad for business’, he said... so that’s all your life was worth to him? As long as you worked at Anteiku and his business was flowing, you had a purpose in his eyes... and what was this ‘war’ they were talking about? If a war was about to break out, what would become of you afterwards? Will you become ghoul chow? Will Uta eat you himself? Was it really all worth it? 3 beautiful years of nurtured friendship for one damn meal? It made you let out small screams between the sobs.

Suddenly, the frame of your window wasn’t the only thing the street lights were outlining on your wall anymore. There was a man outside. You knew who it was instantly. You would have known even if he would have changed his hairdo beforehand. The sobbing stopped immediately.

“(y/n), open the window.”

You clenched your knees tighter.

“I know you’re not asleep, now open the window before I break it!”

“Why are you here? It’s bad for business.”

“Don’t play hurt with me. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming today?! And why the hell were you out so late, I _told_ you to never run around my part of town so late at night!”

You rose your head off your pillow and turned to face him. If it weren’t for the tattoos, earrings, haircut and that edgy fashion sense of his, Uta, as a person, would be a blank canvas. He never shows any emotion. From what you know, happiness, concern, sadness and the like, are angles unknown to his features. Sure, you’ve seen him smile before and heard him ask a question in a more eager tone than usually, but you never actually saw true, raw emotion on his face...

Until now.

Uta was angry. You walked towards your window, the street lights illuminating your wet cheeks and puffy eyes.

“Did you come to feast alongside your friends?”

“No, you idiot! And they’re not my friends. If I wouldn’t have handled the situation earlier like I did, both of us would have been dead by now. The Aogiri clan loves confrontation.”

“Am I supposed to thank you now?”

“It would be enough of a ‘thank you’ if you’d simply let me in.”

Not knowing what was about to happen, you opened the window and stepped back, allowing Uta inside.

 “What do you want?”

“ _What do I want?!_ I want you to talk to me, for Pete’s sake! 3 years of constant visitations, (y/n)! 3 fucking years and you simply stop showing up?! I thought something happened to you! You don’t answer my mails, nobody knows where you are and I have to research all the faces of suicide victims before any other ghoul can get to them, to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid!”

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’m _fine_ with being human, I won’t go killing myself just because I don’t have the honor of belonging to _your_ kind!”

“Is _that_ what this is about?! You thought I have a problem with you being human? What’s the matter with you, we’ve known each other for too long for you to pull this crap on me now!”

“Do you want me to repeat what you said to me last time we saw each other?”

“I know exactly what I said to you, (y/n), but it’s not my fault you misinterpreted everything! I don’t appreciate you pushing your own complexes onto me!”

“I’m not pushing anything onto you, your highness. I’ve simply decided to step out of your shadow and live a simple, humble, _human_ life.”

“That doesn’t explain why you work in an environment owned by _ghouls_ , now, does it?! What the hell are you doing working at Anteiku?!”

“I’m in college, I need the extra money.”

“Couldn’t you have come to _me_ , instead?! You want to make masks for a living, don’t you?! I’m desperate for a good assistant and I would have hired you without even blinking!”

You paused for a brief second.

“Yes, well... I’m sorry, Uta, but you weren’t as desperate for a good assistant three months ago... You don’t want me. I’m human. I’d bring nothing but trouble. I should have know I don’t belong in your world and we both know that your hurt manliness is the one talking right now... not your true self.”

Uta’s black nails were digging into the palms of hands. His clenched fists almost cracked.

“You’re wrong.”

“Am I really? Think for a second.”

“ _You’re wrong!_ I know what you’re trying here, I’m onto you...”

Uta stepped slowly towards you.

“Don’t you dare try to make me feel guilty for something that’s not my fault... this is about Kaneki, isn’t it?”

You flinched in surprise.

“What?!”

“Don’t play dumb with me!”

“What are you talking about?!”

“Kaneki, (y/n)! What is going on between the two of you?! You’re very chummy lately, aren’t you...”

Was he jealous?! No, it couldn’t be...

“We’re friends.”

“’Friends”, huh? What about me?! Am I not good enough to be your friend anymore?”

“Real friends wouldn’t make me feel bad about myself, like you do!”

And just then, you spontaneously decided to test the real reason why Uta was here with you.

“... but, now that you mention it... hm. Kaneki. Who knows. Maybe my children will be more ‘ghoul’ than I’ll ever be...”

Uta’s eyes ignited instantly. He snarled, leaped and crashed on top of you, slamming your body against the mattress of your bed. For the first time ever... you were scared of him.

“Why go with a half breed, when you can have the real deal?!”

Before you could answer him, Uta slipped an arm around your waist and flipped you on your stomach like a pancake.

“You want me to treat you like a ghoul, oh, I’ll treat you like a ghoul, all right. I’m done taking things slow, (y/n)! If it helps, I’ll even fuck you with my kagune!”

Contrasting absolutely everything he was doing, Uta placed a kiss on the back of your neck, to assure you that it was just talk – he wouldn’t put his kagune into play. You were beyond reassurance, however. One of his hands was keeping you steady as the other plunged itself down your belly, landing directly in your panties. Your shocked reaction made you push your butt against his crotch and yeah... he was rock hard. It was sending you in a carrousel of panic and ecstasy.

“As you are right now, (y/n)... you smell more human than ever before!”

He was going to eat you. You were certain of it. Uta was finally giving into his carnivore instincts and was willing to forget your 3 years of friendship in favor of his starvation. Weirdly... you stopped having a problem with that thought. Your being, feeding Uta... the thought alone made you even more aroused than you already were. In your loss of the grip you had on sanity, Uta managed to send your cotton chastity belt flying across the room.

A loud, heavy moan could be heard from all the way down the hallway. It was yours.

Everybody in the building heard it, except for you. You had lost all your senses but one. You couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, couldn’t smell or taste, just feel... Uta’s lip– and tongue piercing giving your weeping oyster a wet, hard, slow stroke. Your brain imploded then and there and yet, you couldn’t help but feel something else, as soon as Uta’s taste buds indulged themselves in your juices: his entire body shuddered. Not only that, but he let out a deep, guttural moan that vibrated against your lower lips. He lifted your ass a little higher to get better access to you. His face dug between your legs with such ferocity, that it seemed like he was struggling to have his tongue reach your ovaries. You were a moaning mess by the time he brought his face back to your ear.

“Idiot... you do smell like a human to me... but you smell unlike _any_ human I ever smelled before. And you wanna know the best part of it all?!”

He was fumbling around with his own clothing, which meant that his body wasn’t holding yours in place anymore. At this point, you stopped caring. If you had to choose between getting him off of you screaming for your life, and being devoured by him, you would have happily accepted the ladder. He was the protagonist of your sexual fantasies, after all... and, god, he felt so good...

Uta licked your ear slowly, his tongue piercing making its mark on one of the sensitive spots you never knew you had.

“You taste _exactly_ like you smell... Mouthwatering!”

Uta plunged himself inside of you abruptly and just when you thought your voice was lost for the next five days, you screamed. You couldn’t see his face, but Uta’s red orbs disappeared behind guilty eyelids and his mouth gasped open. You weren’t the only one enjoying the other’s flesh, oh no... Uta shuddered again. He tried keeping the ‘in charge’ act, but his entire being was melting within you, even though he was far from finishing.

You were both still for a couple of seconds, when the contractions of your inner walls just weren’t enough anymore.

“M... mm... _mmmove._ ”

“Ngh... no... it’s your turn to be the ghoul, (y/n). Tell me how you want–”

To Uta’s big surprise, you pushed your entire body forward, forcing his member out of you. You turned swiftly to face his dark gaze, threw your arms around his neck and rolled his body underneath you, almost making the two of you fall off the bed in the process.

“Nah... no ghoul here. Just me.”

You let your upper body drop over him, your elbows on either side of his head. You rubbed your entrance on his lower stomach, in search for the tip of his cock and, as soon as you felt it, you engulfed it within you with a languid move of your pelvis.

“Aaaaagh” Uta arched his back. His hands planted themselves on your hips, but you grabbed them and slammed them above his head. The way he looked beneath you, made you understand once and for all: this friend of yours... this ghoul... this man – he was at your mercy completely. And with that thought in mind, you squeezed your inner walls around his hardened meat and moved your ass up and down, up and down, giving his cock the roughest, sweetest ride of his life. Uta’s mouth was agape, panting and moaning, his pelvis greeting yours in perfect sync with your movements. You also closed your eyes as you rode him nice and hard, feeling his dick where you always wanted it. You could feel his back arch again... the sounds he was making started to somehow interrupt themselves right in the middle and as you opened your eyes to look at him, you wanted to come so bad, it burned.

Uta’s charcoaled eyes were almost popping out of their sockets and the reason his panting and moaning sounded muffled, was because he was almost choking on his own saliva. Drool made a puddle in his mouth, dripping to his ears from both corners. Uta’s entire body started to shake violently as his pelvis shut upwards once... twice... three times before he gasped in relief. You came from his first push, though... but your chest felt so tight, you were only able to scream internally. It was a loud scream, however – you were certain Uta heard it.

The satisfied sigh you let out, echoed in your room. You let your entire body collapse on top of Uta, his arms instantly surrounding you, pressing your breasts a little harder against his chest.

“My bad... I guess there is a little ghoul in you after all...”

“Mm...”

You felt like laughing, because, since none of you wore any protection, the possibility of there being a little ghoul in you, kind of sounded like a prophecy. That wouldn’t be too bad, though. You knew Uta loved kids and he always said that he wants some of his own.

“(y/n)?”

“Mm?”

“I don’t think we should be friends anymore.”

Your heart was on the verge of breaking when Uta pressed your breasts against his chest even harder and planted a kiss on your head.

“(y/n)?”

“...yes?”

“Would you go out with me?”

And you finally managed to move your hands on his shoulders, returning his hug best you could from the position you were in.

“I’d love to.”

The End


End file.
